super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandy
On-Screen Appearance Without a Parachute Brandy falls on the stage from an airplane Moveset Neutral B - Whiskers!! Brandy calls for Mr. Whiskers and he'll be with Brandy for her specials. Mr. Whiskers can be K.O.ed easily so be careful. If Mr. Whiskers is K.O.ed, Brandy will have to wait 10 seconds to call him back. Unlike Rick's Morty, Whiskers will wander around the stage. Press B to make Brandy do a command for Whiskers Neutral B - (with Mr. Whiskers) Whisker-nado Press B by Mr. Whiskers to make him spin like a tornado and go forward and back which is a less OP version of Lincoln Loud's Final Smash. Side B - (with Mr. Whiskers) Horrible Odor Mr. Whiskers will unleash his awful smell which can either stun or damage opponents. Brandy can get damaged too, So this is the only move where you don't have to be close to Whiskers Up B - (with Mr. Whiskers) Monkey's Paw Mr. Whiskers will open an ancient chest, pull out a monkey's paw and toss it to Brandy. Brandy will use it to teleport. It's like Zelda's Up B except it's a bit slower. Brandy will also use the paw like the fan item. This move only works if you're next to Whiskers Down B - (with Mr. Whiskers) Come back here! Brandy will put Mr. Whiskers back in her "pocket" to save him for later in battle. Brandy will have to be close to him to do it though Side B - Big Girls Don't Body Slam Brandy will appear in a wrestling outfit and she will start to start to charge and release like Luigi's Side B. But unlike Luigi, She can't charge longer if you hold down Side B. If she's in front of an opponent, She'll body slam him/her to the ground Up B - Bugleys Brandy will start walking with a pair of bugleys. Sure she may move slow with them, But she can walk up walls and around a floating stage. You can also grab opponents with them too. If you try the move in air, Brandy will get a boost and "stick" her landing on a ledge. Press B to return to Brandy's platform sandals. Down B - Cursed Amulet Brandy will throw an amulet on the opponent, Slightly similar to Rolf's Neutral B. The opponent can get random acts of misfortune, Just like Karkat's Final Smash. But besides the neutral misfortunes (Tripping, Disabled Attacks, ect), The opponent can also get struck by lightning, Or get hit with a falling boulder. The opponent can shake off the amulet. If Brandy misses the opponent, The amulet can also be used as a trap move Final Smash - Can you hear the Jungle calling? Brandy will begin to sing her song. Her singing is so horrible that it will cause a slight earthquake, Damaging opponents. Opponents get major damage and stun time if they get close to Brandy singing. When Brandy finishes with the high note, an explosion will happen and all opponents (Including Mr. Whiskers if summoned) will be K.O.ed. Only one opponent can quickly survive by simply tilting the joystick down (crouching) when Brandy sings K.O. Sounds KOSFX1: (Squeals) KOSFX2: No! StarKOSFX: (Screams) ScreenKOSFX: Ow! Mr. Whiskers KOSFX: (Screams) Taunts Up: Hello. I'm Brandy Harrington of the Florida Harringtons... Side: (Laughs) Down: (Pulls out Mr. Whiskers) We're in BIG TROUBLE! Victory Options Victory 1: (Brandy hugs Mr. Whiskers) Victory 2: (Mr. Whiskers tangos with Brandy) Victory 3: (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers conga) Lose: (Brandy yells at Mr. Whiskers) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Two paw swipes and a kick *Dash Attack - Headbutt *Forward tilt - Kick *Up tilt - Jumps on a pogo stick *Down tilt - Tail swipe *Side Smash - Slap *Up Smash - Screams "WHISKEEEEEEERS!!!" *Down Smash - Drops a barbell Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Punches *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Dive Throws *Grab - Grabs with one hand *Pummel - Punch *Forward Throw- Swings on a vine, Kicking the opponent in her way *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Spins around and lets go in her wrestling outfit *Down Throw - Jumps a pogo stick on the opponent Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Initials for "Brandy & Mr. Whiskers" Victory Music Brandy & Mr. Whiskers theme Kirby Hat Brandy's ears and nose Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Coconut Drink Pawlette Swaps *Bling Bling. Ding-a-ling. (Based off their normal looks) ® *Freaky Tuesday (Swapped outfits) *One of a kind (Based off Tiffany for Brandy and Mr. Whiskers has Ed the otter colors) (B) *Better than you (Based off Sandy & Mr. Frisky) *Who framed who? (Based off Jessica Rabbit and Rodger Rabbit) *Wubba-Lubba-Dub-Dub! (Based off Rick & Morty) *Hit the road! (Based off Sam & Max) *I Hate Mondays (Based off Garfield & Odie) *Duck, Duck, BLAST! (Based off Duck Hunt) *I love you... (Based off some fan video of Brandy & Mr. Whiskers being in a relationship) Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Remade Movesets Category:Personal Picks Category:Female Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Celebrities Category:America Category:Spoilers Category:Video Movesets Category:Unlockable Characters